The Red String
by I should be studying right now
Summary: Legend has it that when two people are meant for one another, they would be connected by a red string.
"Ariadne? Honey?"

Her mother gently pecked at the door with the back of her fingers. "Everyone is ready when you are."

The architects response was delayed. She was in the room by herself so she couldn't be speaking to anyone. Anyone she ever called or texted was waiting for her. Ariadne was never the kind of woman to spend several minutes at a time in front of a mirror either. This told Sarah that she was excitable, but they were both excitable. Who wouldn't be on this day? Sarah hadn't seen her daughter yet in full hair and makeup so she was anticipating the big reveal.

Sarah and Ariadnes friend Jules accompanied her to the bridal salon. Being a tomboy, Ariadne was a picky costumer for the consultants. No ruffles, no bows, no bling, no poof, no this, no that. Then like magic, big brother Eames comes to the rescue and find her the perfect gown.

" _I think you'd look amazing in this one darling."_

Looking at it in the bag, Ariadne was uneasy about putting it on. It had this belt of bling she did not like. The consultant assured her they could have it removed in alterations. After trying it on though, her reaction was not as she expected. Seeing herself in the mirror put stars in her eyes.

It was perfect. All she had to do now was show her mother.

" _What do you think mom?"_

Ariadne questioned as she stepped up the platform. She didn't know why she was so jumpy. Her mother wasn't one of those with high standards in a gown.

"I absolutely love it." Sarah ripped a tissue from the box next to her. "You look absolutely stunning."

Eames sat up on the sofa, looking at her with astonishment.

"You look like a bride. You're going to make that stick in the mud cry, you know that."

At Ariadnes fitting, she stepped out in the dress without shoes or combed hair, and everyone nearly tore up.

Waiting in the room with her were a couple photographers waiting to capture the moment.

"Are you scared hon?" she called through the door. "Do you need me to come in? You drank that ginger ale I gave you, right?"

The door to the changing room cracked open like an egg.

Sarahs tongue must have turned to clay because she had no words at the moment. How could it be that this enchanting bride was the freckle-faced troublemaker she knew?

Ariadnes gown was slim-lined and the color of Christmas snow with a hint of gold. The hem of the miniscule train was scalloped and laced as was the cut-out keyhole in the back of the dress. The gown was not strapless, or one shouldered, or one sleeved, or long sleeved like many brides had but cap sleeved with a novel Queen Anne neckline. Lace and the minimal beads on them were sprinkled all over the dress creating intricate designs.

While her dress was very formal, her hair was in a casual messy bun that could be taken out for the reception easily. A piece of Edith, her mother-in-law to be, were the earrings Edith gave her to wear.

"Oh Ari…" Her mothers brown eyes had the same stars as hers. "You look…" The photographers snapped these moments.

Ariadne looked up nervously. Her mothers opinion meant everything and if she didn't like it, she'd be crushed. "It's the hair, isn't it?" Sarah insisted on a nicer bun with a veil but Ariadne refused, claiming she'd be uncomfortable.

"You look absolutely perfect."

She began to feel like her five-year-old self again at Disney when she finally got to meet Belle, only to be feeling like Belle herself. Sarah began tearing up slightly.

"Mom, the wedding hasn't even started yet." Ariadne never liked it when her mother cried. Seeing her as a mother watch her only child finally get married, she understood there were going to be happy tears, but she didn't want a repeat of graduation. She would feel uncomfortable if Sarah started bawling in front of everyone.

Sarah wiped her hatching tear before it could shed. "I know sweetie, but…" she took Ariadnes hands. "You have come so far. You had to kiss a few trolls before you found your prince but I told you it was worth it, didn't I?" Ariadne nodded, finally hearing the 'I told you so' speech she was anticipating. Sarahs hands squeezed hers tighter. "I see how he looks at you and I've never seen him look at anybody else that way. "

Ariadne had Cobb and Saito to thank for bringing them together, and Sarah for making her take another leap of faith.

"Thank you mom."

The two tenderly embraced for a minute. Sarah then handed the bride her red and gold bouquet, curling her fingers around it.

"Are you ready, goblin?"

Ariadne looked up at the clock, seeing it was nearly four-thirty. The invitation did say that the wedding would start at four-thirty and Ariadne didn't feel like keeping anybody waiting. She slid her hand into Sarahs, and the two walked towards the bridesmaids and groomsmen to begin the ceremony.


End file.
